Heart attack
by Askar'ska-na
Summary: Boboiboy seorang lelaki. Tidak ada yang aneh dari sosoknya, ia pria yang tergolong tampan dan sangat mapan. Itulah yang terlihat di mata semua orang. Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa Boboiboy memiliki rahasia besar. Sebagai seorang lelaki, ia tidak tertarik seperti pria pada umumnya; Boboiboy mempunyai ketertarikan emosional kepada lelaki sejenisnya. Boboiboy gay. /islamicFic


Tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar suci di kolong langit, manusia yang menganggap suci dirinya adalah golongan yang buta akan fitrah manusia. Mereka kumpulan orang-orang sombong, yang merasa bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan itu benar.

Ya. sebuah kebenaran. Boboiboy tertawa sinis.

Memangnya mahluk bernyawa yang mana yang berhak menentukan sesuatu itu benar atau salah? Pada kenyataannya, tidak ada. Tuhan yang mengetahui, maka hanya Dia yang berhak.

Itulah yang sebelumnya Boboiboy yakini. Hingga ia menyadari, bahwa mereka yang menggapnya salah adalah mereka yang berpegang teguh pada ajaran yang diturunkan Tuhan. Jadi salahkah ia. Ia salah? Benarkah?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Boboiboy merenung. Hingga otaknya tidak mampu lagi ia ajak berfikir.

Rasanya ia ingin hilang saja dari dunia ini, dunia yang mengenalkannya dengan cinta. Cinta yang tak seharusnya ada.

* * *

 **Heart attack.**

By: Askar'ska-na

 **Disclaimer's Boboiboy :** Muhammad Anas Abdul Aziz, Nizam Razak, and Animonsta Studio.

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning:** Little Bit Yaoi, Straight Ending, No Lemon, No Superpower, Au, Islamic Scene, Typo?

* * *

"Kau tidak adil Tuhan!"

Jeritnya untuk yang kesekian kali, Boboiboy menarik nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena tangis. Belum pernah ia merasakan ujian yang jauh lebih berat dari yang kini Tuhan berikan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehilangan.

"Kau! Kau berengsek! Mulai saat ini," Boboiboy menatap berang kaligrafi di dinding, "aku tidak akan lagi mempercayaimu!"

Boboiboy mengambil kunci mobilnya di nakas. Keluar kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Ia menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Tak menyadari. Jika tepat di bawah tangga kedua orangtuanya telah berdiri. Tangisan ibunya tak lagi mengusik, bahkan tidak lagi membuat ia menghentikan langkah. Sekilas ia bertatapan dengan ayahnya. Tatapan permusuhan ia dapatkan dengan suka rela. "Kapan kau akan berhenti, anak sialan!"

Boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau malu memiliki anak lelaki sepertiku?" Suaranya terdengar sinis dan menusuk, "Kau membenciku, Ayah?"

"Boboiboy!"

Tangis ibunya semakin keras ketika ia menerima pukulan keras dari ayahnya.

"Entah dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga aku memiliki anak hina sepertimu."

"Kau bisa membunuhku. Bukankah reputasimu jauh lebih penting dibandingkan denganku?" Ayahnya menggeleng, berjalan mundur, hingga punggung tuanya menabrak dinding dan beringsut ke lantai. Begitu mudahnya waktu merubah putra semata wayangnya. Putra yang ia banggakan sebagai pewaris dari segalanya yang ia miliki.

Boboiboy terdiam, sejujurnya ia juga merasakan penyesalan yang amat sangat, bukan air mata itu yang Boboiboy ingin lihat dari ibunya, bukan tatapan mata benci maupun tatapan kecewa ayahnya. Bukan itu. Ia tidak menginginkan hal ini.

Boboiboy yang sebelumnya terduduk di lantai, bangkit.

Lengannya masih memegangi pipinya yang membiru. Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Mengabaikan suara lemah ibunya yang memanggil namanya.

Tetesan air langit terasa di permukaan kulitnya. Tepat saat mobil berwarna silver miliknya telah nampak di hadapan, segera ia meraih pintunya dan masuk kedalamnya; di sana Boboiboy menangis. Kaca mobilnya telah basah terguyur hujan yang jatuh dengan derasnya.

"Apa aku sekarang benar-benar sendirian?"

Mobil yang Boboiboy kendarai melaju kencang dijalanan yang lengang karena hujan. Ini adalah hujan pertama tahun ini. Kembali ingatannya akan seseorang itu menyelumuti hatinya, pandangannya berlahan-lahan mulai kembali kabur oleh air mata.

"Kau bilang kau akan menghadapinya bersama denganku. Tapi apa?"

Boboiboy tertawa miris, lengannya memukul-mukul stir.

"Kau sama busuknya dengan kedua orangtuaku!"

Boboiboy tidak tahu lagi apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia tidak mampu berfikir jernih. Sebelumnya Boboiboy sudah menebak bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, dan ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya jika sewaktu-waktu hal ini datang. Tetapi ia tidak mampu memperkirakan, bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya siap, ah tidak. Ia memang tidak siap. Boboiboy terlalu naif, hingga ia luput memperkirakan, bahwa hal ini akan benar-benar membuatnya begitu hancur.

Boboiboy merasa, seolah-olah tidak lagi menapak tanah.

Ketika Boboiboy melihat orang yang ia cintai berdiri didepan altar, mengucapkan janji setia untuk hidup bersama dengan oranglain.

Semakin lama mobil yang dikendarainya semakin tak terkendali.

Mobilnya mulai bergerak tak menentu, hingga akhirnya mobil itu terhenti setelah menabrak pohon di sisi jalan.

Boboiboy membuka pintu kemudi, dan terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk di aspal. kepalanya sedikit pusing namun Boboiboy tahu kalau sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

Boboiboy melirik bagian mobilnya yang sedikit penyok, dengan kap yang terbuka.

Hujan telah berhenti, namun Boboiboy masih berada di posisinya.

Kenapa ia tidak mati saja tadi?. Ah, ya. Tuhan tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya.

Kembali Boboiboy merenung, ia benar-benar muak, apa yang Tuhan inginkan sebenarnya.

Boboiboy berkata, suaranya berbisik bahkan nyaris tak terdengar, "Tuhan, jika Kau memang menginginkan aku kembali pada-MU lakukanlah semau-MU. Lakukan apa yang Kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan menolak sekarang."

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Boboiboy melihat botol air mineral tersodor di hadapannya, ia mendongkak dilihatnya gadis berkerudung merah muda menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Gadis itu basah kuyup tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Boboiboy saat ini, "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jalanan ini begitu sepi. Karena aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa, selain air mineral, j-jadi aku memberimu minum. Ambilah!"

Dahi Boboiboy mengerenyit. Minum? Kenapa diantara banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan. Kenapa gadis itu memilih memberinya minum?

"Tidakkah kaumenelpon polisi, atau setidaknya, kaumengulurkan tanganmu untuk membantuku bangkit?"

Gadis itu terkejut lalu tergagap, "A-ah, ya. Itu yang harusnya aku lakukan sedari tadi."

"Lalu mengapa kini tidak kaulakukan?"

"Ya Allah!" Pekik gadis itu, lengan kirinya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Ayo bangun!" Tangan gadis itu terulur, Boboiboy tidak langsung meraihnya, ia tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau aneh." Ujar Boboiboy.

Kini gadis itu yang terlihat bingung.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan." Boboiboy meraih tangan yang terulur padanya, baru separuh ia bangkit, "Ya Allah!" Tangan itu melepaskannya, membuatnya kembali jatuh terduduk di aspal.

"Hei!"

"M-maaf. Kau bukan mahramku."

Hah? Apa katanya tadi?

"Apa termasuk disaat darurat?"

"I-itu… aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?! Yang benar saja?!"

"M-maaf."

Boboiboy menghela nafas dan mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit angka.

"Halo! Dapatkah kaudatang ke tempatku sekarang? Mobilku menabrak pohon. Ya, ya. Akan aku kirimkan alamatnya."

Boboiboy menutup telfonnya. Ketika ia melihat ke arah dimana gadis itu sebelumnya berdiri, ia tidak mendapati gadis itu lagi.

"Siapa dia?"

Boboiboy menghela nafas dan kembali menelfon. Memilih untuk mengabaikan gadis itu untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

 **A/N Ini baru Prolouge, dan belum di edit. Mungkin cerita akan berkembang di chapters berikutnya.**

 **jadi bisakah saya mendapat Review, Kritik, atau Saran?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
